Long Overdue
by chemphy
Summary: A one-shot about Anna falling for the new librarian in her Academy: Elsa. WARNING: ELSANNA


_**Dedicated to sushi0602,**_

_**An apology for the long delay of completing your story. Here is a bonus for you while I try my best to complete that story. Cheers. Hope you enjoy it.**_

Heart hamming against her ribs, she sprinted up the staircases and stopped just in front of the huge wooden doors gasping for breath. Her book bag hit her hard against the hips but Anna barely noticed the pain. Breathing in deeply, Anna ran her hand over hair to check for any loose strands. When she felt herself presentable, she shouldered her book bag and pushed open the wooden door nervously.

The library was hushed and quiet with only the sound of people flipping books and hands typing away at the keyboard. She tiptoed into the library with a bright smile on her face, trying to look confident and sophisticated. She was about to walk over to the lockers when in her happy state, she didn't realised the metal tin holding the umbrellas standing beside the door. As she swung around, her book bag caught the metal tin and the metal tin fell down onto the floor with a loud clatter – colourful umbrellas spread out on the floor. She blushed and cringed, turning around slightly on the spot, she saw that all pairs of eyes were focusing on her.

She could have smack herself on the forehead for her stupidity. The head of the Librarian, Ms. Taylor put one finger to her lips and hissed at her, her eyes narrowed to tiny slits. Anna smiled awkwardly back at Ms. Taylor and nodded her head. As casual as possible, she sneak a peek at the table beside Ms. Taylor and then she breathed out in relief – thank goodness_ she_ was not here to witness her humiliating incident.

Anna quickly scooped up the umbrellas and placed them in the metal tin. With another apologetic smile at Ms. Taylor, she hurried over to the lockers and pushed her stuffs haphazardly inside one of the empty cubbyholes.

_Where is she?_ Anna wondered as she walked across the lacquered floors. She paused on her tracks and glanced around, hoping to catch a glimpse of _her_.

_Maybe she__'__s arranging the books?_

Buoyed at the thought, she hurried towards the racks of book quickly as fast as she could. Anna slammed into a girl as she turned a sharp corner into the bookshelves.

"Sorry," Anna stammered to the student who glared at her, the words had barely left her mouth when she felt her back hitting something hard.

"Whoops, sorry, I–" The words died in her throat when she realised she had hit a wooden rack. Still smiling awkwardly at the girl, Anna backed her way into the rows of books, making a turn at the end of the shelf. When she disappeared from the girl's sight, Anna leaned against the cold metal shelf and breathed out in relief.

Why must she so accident prone? How she wished she could be more graceful and sophisticated like _her_. Anna let out a contented sigh when she remembered her – the new librarian.

Anna rarely came to the library, she had always been one to be loud and clumsy. In the library, you have to be quiet and speak everything in hushed tones, every movement of yours had to be graceful and quiet because it would attract everyone's attention and the last thing she needed was for her to be thrown out by the Head Librarian, Ms. Taylor. Anna found it hard to get a book without making a lot of noise, it was never her fault but people always stared at her and gave her this accusing look.

As careful as she tried, she always seemed to be bumping into people and when she took out the book she wanted, the other books will fell down like dominoes, making a ruckus. She had been given a warning by Ms. Taylor once last year and after that she had stopped coming to the library.

But last week, Sven had dragged her along to the library despite her loud protests and shouts. He said he needed to find some books to write his research paper and he wanted Anna to help him.

"What? You want me to help you in the library? That is so not my kind of place." With a shake of head, Anna turned to leave.

But Sven held onto her wrist tightly. "Come on, please? It will be faster if you help me out." One look into Sven's pleading eyes and Anna soon found herself at the library with Sven. Glancing at the list of books she held in her hand, she strolled through the book racks, trying to find the correct one. They had decided to split up to search for the books so that the progress would be faster.

Her eyes lit up at the title of a book, bending down, she took out the book from the designated slot, checking it with the list in her hand. _Score. One down, five more to go before I leave this place. _

Cheered at her success, she was about to turn away when the corner of her eyes caught a glimpse of blue. Curious, she bent down once more and peeked through the gap between the books – she found herself looking at the aisle next to the one she was standing on.

A tall slender figure wearing a teal dress was arranging books neatly on the shelves with her back against Anna. Anna's brows furrowed, she had never saw that person before. Maybe she was new here? As the figure slightly turned her head, Anna covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the gasp that surged up in her throat.

She quickly withdrew herself away from the bookshelves, her heart beating so fast that Anna was certain that the young woman could hear it. She ran as quickly and as quietly as possible far away from the aisle.

The image of that woman was fully imprinted in Anna's mind – she had sharp angular features, striking sapphire blue eyes that accentuated her pale skin and platinum blonde hair that was woven in a French braided crown twist bun. She was the most beautiful girl Anna had ever laid eyes on and every movement she made was graceful and elegant.

Anna was not attracted to females but when she saw her, her heart sped up like it had never before and her stomach was immediately filled with fluttering butterflies – it was a feeling like no other.

Ever since then, Anna couldn't put the image of the beautiful and charming young woman out from her mind. She had gone to the library almost every day just to get a glimpse of her. Many a times had Anna fantasised about striking a conversation with her but every time when she neared her, her courage failed her and she slipped off somewhere before the young woman could notice her.

Anna had found out about the young woman's name when she passed her by on her way out of the library, she had managed to glimpsed the tiny little tag clipped on her left breast. As soon as the door closed after her, Anna had punched her fist into the air excitedly, feeling one step closer in getting to know her.

_Elsa,_ Anna had thought dreamily. _What a beautiful name._

Feeling exhilarated, Anna turned her head to the other aisle and then her heart all but stopped. She withdrew her head quickly, feeling her own heartbeat quickened. _She__'__s just there!_

Spotting a stool by the side of the wall, she quickly picked up the stood and hurried down the aisle from where she came from. Roughly estimating where the girl might be, Anna placed the stool down on the ground and stood on top of it, she tried to peek at the top of the books to find an opening. When she found an opening at the other side of the bookshelf, she picked out a few books from her side and hugged them against her chest, leaning across the cold metal bookshelf and tried to spot the familiar figure which she had been secretly staring for weeks.

"Here again?"

Anna nearly fell from her stool in surprise.

"Sven!" After smiling at Sven, Anna glared at him in mock anger. "You scare me. Why did you sneak up on me?"

Sven smiled a slow, easy smile and leaned against the rack of books with one arm. "Well, you seem to be so focus on spying someone, it didn't feel right to disturb you."

"Sven," Anna whispered fiercely. "Lower your voice, what if she overhead us?" Anna quickly glanced back to the gap of books, Elsa was still there pushing her trolley of books, looking positively like an angel that descended from Heaven.

Anna let out a contented sigh, temporary forgetting about Sven's presence until he spoke up.

"Had it bad for her, huh?"

Anna's head snapped towards Sven. "What do you mean?"

"Look at you, you used to _hate _the library, I practically had to drag you to come here with me but now…" Sven glanced at her. "You are here everyday."

"So? People change," Anna replied firmly.

"Uh huh." Sven's looks was one of total unbelievable. "Why don't you just go and talk to her?"

"What, are you insane?" Anna ranted in a low voice, which was very rare for her. "I mean, what am I supposed to do? Go up to her and say hi?"

"Well, it certainly beats standing here everyday–" Sven had barely finished his sentence when he was interrupted by Anna.

"She will think I am a weirdo. And what if I do something crazy when I am facing her? She will hate me! And what if she hates the way I laugh or the way I talk– or…"

"The way you babble?" Sven finished for her with a grin.

"Exactly." It was only until Anna replied that, only then did she truly realised what Sven meant. Anna glared at Sven, with her hands on her hips.

"I was only saying the truth," Sven said, holding up both of his hands in surrender.

"Anyway, go away," Anna whispered, waving her hand at him – a signal that he should go away. "You're disturbing me."

Sven stared at her like she was a hopeless case. "Whatever you want," Sven shrugged before walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Anna leaned across the bookshelf, trying to find Elsa through the gap. To her disappointment, she could not spotted Elsa.

_Maybe Elsa had moved to another aisle while Sven was chatting with me?_

With a heavy feeling in her heart, Anna was about to turn away in disappointment when a face suddenly appeared in front of her. Her heart lurched to her throat and she gasped out loud in surprise. Somewhere in the library, someone shushed at her but it didn't matter to her at that moment. Blood was pounding in her ears and her heart was beating so fast that it hurt.

_Is she real?_ Anna stared in bated breath at the angelic face that was staring back at her in the gap with a small smile.

"Hi."

The words woke Anna up, she did a double take, still gaping at the figure in front of her, hardly daring to believe her eyes. "Hi me?" Anna pointed one finger at herself uncertainly. The angelic face continued to smile at her. Anna could feel her cheeks heating up. _Be cool__… __Be cool and calm__…_ Anna told herself over and over again.

"Oh, hi," Anna replied with a bright smile even thought her hands were shaking so much that she hid her hands behind her back so Elsa wouldn't see it.

"I see you here everyday."

It sounded more like a question than a statement. Anna gave a chuckle and tried to act casual, she tried to place her arms on the side of the book to balance herself, but it didn't have the effect she hoped for. The book she was leaning on toppled, causing other books to fell down like a row of dominoes.

"Whoops," Anna blushed deeply, glancing nervously at Elsa. She hoped that Elsa wouldn't be put off by her clumsy mistake just now.

But Elsa simply laughed, her laugh was sweet and melodious, just like how the beautiful wind-chimes sounded as the wind blew past. Just hearing her tinkling laugh sent all her nervous feelings flutter away and warming every inch of her body.

Anna was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realised she had been spacing out in front of Elsa until she realised that Elsa was looking at her, as if waiting for her to answer.

Anna groaned inwardly. How could she day-dreamed in the middle of conversing with Elsa, something she had dreamt about since that day she spotted her.

A tinge of light pink appeared on Anna's cheek. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The smile on Elsa's pretty face widened. "I was asking were you planning to borrow those books?"

Anna glanced towards the books against her chest and replied with a bright smile. "Yeah, I am." It never hurt to let Elsa think that she was a studious student. Perhaps Elsa preferred that kind of people more.

"So, you are a Medic student?"

"Oh, no," Anna waved her hand as if the thought was unimaginable. "I am an Arts student."

Elsa's pretty brows creased in consternation. "Then why are you borrowing books from the Medical department?"

Anna did a double take, she quickly glanced at the top title of the book – "Anatomy of Human Brain."

Her cheeks flushed a shade of scarlet as she quickly racked her brains to think of a reasonable answer.

"Oh, well, you know…" Anna let out a nervous laugh. "Sometimes… when I get a little bored… I… erm… I– I do some side reading!" Anna finished excitedly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… I mean, sometimes… Arts can be a little boring."

"And Medic is interesting?"

Anna could feel her cheeks heating up. "Something like that… Anyway, I better go… " Anna decided that she should leave before she truly started to embarrass herself. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you any longer, I mean I love to talk to you–" Anna's face was mortified, did she really said that out loud? Why was it that she couldn't control her tongue when it came to Elsa.

Thank goodness, Elsa simply smiled at her, she didn't seem put off, in fact she looked amused. "I – well, I have something to do, Anna finished lamely.

Anna climbed down from the stool, trying to balance the pile of books on her arm. "Oops!" Anna exclaimed when the topmost book slid off from the pile and onto the floor. Anna glanced back sheepishly at Elsa, wondering what Elsa would think of her, but to her immense relief, Elsa simply laughed that low tinkling laugh Anna loved so much.

Anna bent down quickly to take the book and as she did so, she heard the slightest whisper. "See you next time." Anna's heart skipped a frantic beat, she straightened herself, but when she looked over to the gap, Elsa was gone.

Anna let out a contented sigh, a blissful smile on her lips as she leaned against the bookshelves, replaying the conversation she had with Elsa just now. With another happy sigh, Anna headed towards the library front desk with the books weighing in her arms.

She knew she was not gonna read those books, but she had to pretend that she really was borrowing those books, just in case Elsa was somewhere in the library looking at her. The thought of Elsa probably stalking her sent warm flutters from her heart to the bottom of her feet.

"You gonna borrow those books?" Ms. Taylor eyed her suspiciously form the top of her spectacles.

"Yes," Anna replied defiantly.

Ms. Taylor continued to stare at her suspiciously as she took the books from her, her lips pursed up when she saw the title on the book. Then she flipped to the very last page with the stamp hovering over the book. "Are you sure?" Ms. Taylor asked with a wry smile.

Anna resisted rolling her eyes, what was so surprising about it – someone who was an Arts student who had never borrow a book since she entered the Academy was actually wanting to borrow a medical book now? Nothing wrong with that, it sounded perfectly normal.

"Yes," Anna replied with more force then she needed.

Ms. Taylor glanced at her one last time and then she stamped the red colour ink deadline on the sheet of paper.

xxxx

Anna paused at the stairs, trying to catch her breath. How she wished that she didn't live in the highest floor of her dormitory now. With the books in her arms, it felt exhausting to climb up the stairs. Lucky for her, when she kicked the door to her room, it opened so she didn't have to search for her keys.

Rapunzel was sitting on the edge of her bed, combing and braiding her long blond hair with ribbons and flowers. When she saw Anna stumbled into the room with the pile of books, she paused in her actions and mouth dropped open at the sight.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Anna panted, letting the books fell to the floor with a crash. "I borrowed some books."

Rapunzel continued to stare at her curiously "Why the sudden urge to borrow books?"

"Oh, feeling studious, I guess," Anna replied as she shoved the pile of books into the darkest corner under her desk.

"Okayyy." Rapunzel stared at Anna like she had gone mad but then she turned her head away and began to continue braiding her hair.

This suited Anna just fine, it would have been troublesome if Rapunzel started asking her a lot of awkward questions. Anna sank to her chair, her fingers playing aimlessly with the pen. She was still savouring the encounter with Elsa just now, just thinking about it made her smiled.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow for sure I will go to the library again._

xxxx

Anna continued to go to the library everyday to find Elsa. Day by day, their conversation lengthened and they began to talk more about themselves Anna realised that even though Elsa looked calm and graceful, Elsa was a human being who had emotions too.

Elsa had revealed her fear and anxiety once towards Anna when she spoke about her job applications. Elsa had just graduated from Arendelle Academy and she was currently waiting for a job. But it had been months since she sent in her application forms and up until now, she had not received even one phone call yet from any companies. Anna had tried her best to comfort her but she was secretly feeling happy inside that Elsa had confided in her about her worries – something that Elsa never did to others.

Time flew and in a blink of an eye, summer break was approaching and Anna found herself packing her bags for the break, anticipating the two week holidays. Anna hummed as she packed her bags with a light heart. She had exchanged number with Elsa and they had agreed to keep in touch with one another during the break. Anna stacked a pile of papers together on the table, she was about to place them on the shelf when a pice of paper fluttered to the ground. Anna half stooped to the floor as she began to grope for the paper under her desk.

To her surprise, her fingers touched something harder than paper, she gave the object a tug but it was unwilling to budge. She crouched down to the floor and pulled out the object, it was a book.

_Oh no. _Anna's freckled face paled as a feeling of dread slowly spread throughout her whole body. She had totally forgotten about the books she borrowed the first day she met Elsa. She quickly flipped to the last page and checked the due date. She let out a deep groan when she saw the date; it had already been one month since the deadline, she was way overdue.

She took a quick glance at the clock, it was seven minutes to ten, seven minutes until the library closed down. She bit down her bottom lip and glanced nervously at the clock again. If she didn't make it today, it would be summer break soon and she would be fined for an extra two weeks.

At the thought of that, she quickly picked up those books and fled towards the library. She was running so fast that she thought her heart might burst from over-exhaustion, she glanced at the watch. One minute until ten – she might just make it!

Anna burst into a sprint and rushed up the marble steps of the library. _Please don't let the library be close yet, please don__'__t, _Anna prayed as she neared the wooden doors. She pushed at the wooden door and the door gave way, allowing her to enter. She breathed out in relief. _Thank goodness._

But then she stopped at the doorway. The library was shrouded in darkness except for a corner where the computer screen was blue in colour. The normally brightly lighted library seemed gloomy and eerie at night. Anna tightened the books to her chest, trying to instil confidence inside herself. _The doors are not lock yet so it must means that someone is still in the library._

"Hello?" Her voice sounded hollow and small in the vast library.

She had been hoping to hear a reply, but when she did, she nearly jumped out from her skin.

"Anna?"

Anna breathed out in relief when she heard that voice, that familiar tinkling voice that always make the butterflies in her stomach to flutter and her heartbeat to quicken.

"Elsa? You are still here?"

A lamp from the librarian's desk was suddenly switched on, lighting up Elsa's face in a dim yellow glow. Anna's breath hitched in her throat when she saw Elsa, she looked different, more mature and dare she say seducing?

Her platinum blond hair which was usually in a neat French braided crown twist bun was now a left side braid, with wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She normally put on a dusty lavender eye shadow, but now she had applied purple eye shadow, and a darker shade of lipstick. Elsa had also changed into a pair of jeans and an open collar shirt. She had developed a more liberal look yet the air of elegance still surrounded her, the look totally worked for her.

"What's wrong?" Elsa's lips spread into a small smile.

Anna blinked a few times, trying to register her surprise. "Wow, you look – amazing!"

"Really?" Elsa's face turned somber.

"Yeah, you look beautiful-ler! I mean, not 'fuller.' You don't look fuller. But more beautiful," Anna blabbered, trying to contain the excitement inside her.

"Thank you."

There was a slight pause –

"Why are you here?"

Anna was so completely absorbed by Elsa's new look that she had been openly staring at Elsa with dreamy eyes, temporary forgetting the real reason she was here. At the remembrance of her reason, her spirits dampened a little.

"I just realised I forgot to return these books," Anna said wistfully. She handed the books over to Elsa.

Elsa turned the book to the last page with a teasing smile on her lips. "These books are long overdue."

"Yeah, I know… I totally forgot about them–" Anna clamped her mouth shut when she realised she was snagged.

"I thought you love to read books?" Elsa said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Anna blushed a deep shade of crimson, hoping that Elsa wouldn't be able to see it in the dark. "Oh, I did. It's just that – well, I got a bit carried away with my homework and so on. And there's just no time for some side reading."

"Oh, really?" Elsa had now stepped out for her desk and walking towards her.

Anna took a step backward uncertainly, her heart began to beat faster.

"Yes."

"Unfortunately the library is now close."

Anna's heart leadened when she heard that. If she didn't return those books now, she would be fine for an extra two weeks! There must be a way. "But you are the librarian right?" Anna pleaded, clasping her hands together in a begging posture. "Can't you help me out here?"

"Hmm." Elsa tapped her chin playfully as she trained her blue eyes at Anna. There was a sharp intake of breath from Anna who felt as if she couldn't breath just from looking into those smouldering sapphire blue eyes.

"I can help you out."

Anna averted her gaze, breaking the charm Elsa casted upon her unknowingly.

"That's great," Anna's voice came out loud and shrill. Anna was feeling even more nervous than usual, she had no idea why but somehow being in the dark alone with Elsa seemed to have a dangerous feeling – a feeling that _anything _could happen. The thought was both scary and thrilling at the same time.

Elsa's eyes twinkled mischievously. "But I will want something in return."

"Something in return?" Anna echoed hoarsely.

Her heart caught in her throat when she felt something hard and cold against her back, she turned around to notice that she was now backing against the glass surface surrounding the inner part of the library and Elsa was closing in upon her.

"So what do you say?"

Elsa was now standing in front of her, trapping her against the glass window and she was leaning in close – so close that Anna could see her own image reflecting from Elsa's stunning blue eyes. The air around her seemed to be running out of oxygen, all she could inhale was Elsa's fragrance, nothing else. The lack of oxygen was starting to make Anna's brain foggy.

"Anna?" Elsa's warm breath tickled against her skin.

Anna swallowed hard, trying to formulate a response but with Elsa so close to her, her mind was now a big blank of space.

"I–I don't–"

Elsa continued to lean in even further, every inch of her body was now pressing against Anna, she could feel the heat radiating from Elsa's skin, their bodies separated by just a thin flimsy piece of cloth; her cheeks blushed when she felt Elsa's soft breast pressing against her.

Elsa placed one arm above Anna on the wall, her lips millimetres away from Anna's. All Anna could do was stare at Elsa, drowning helplessly in her mesmerising blue eyes. She had completely lost control over her own actions.

Elsa raised her right hand, gently brushing the bangs on Anna's forehead aside, Anna's skin where Elsa touched seared with heat.

"You look so beautiful," Elsa breathed, leaning in even closer.

And then Anna felt somethings soft pressing against her lips with a light pressure. Anna's eyes widened in surprise when she realised that Elsa was kissing her. Kissing her. Elsa encircled Anna's waist with her right hand, pulling Anna closer to her as she deepened the kiss, parting Anna's lips with hers.

Anna stood there frozen in shock, unsure of how to react. She was about to close her eyes when Elsa suddenly broke the kiss, the cold air against her lips seemed frigid in contrast to Elsa's warm lips.

"That was refreshing," Elsa whispered as she pulled back slightly, staring at Anna through half-opened eyes lids.

_What the heck just happened?_ Anna's world whirled around her and then her legs gave way beneath her and she would have fallen to the floor if not for Elsa's strong grip around her.

"Anna," Elsa's voice was full of concern. "What's wrong?"

Anna clung to Elsa's arm for support, trying to grasp her mind on what happened. Her lips were throbbing from the kiss, feeling as if Elsa's lips were still pressing against her.

"Anna?" Elsa repeated again, an edge of terror in her voice.

"You kissed me!" Anna suddenly blurted.

Elsa seemed taken aback but then she smiled. "Yeah, I had been wanting to do that to you since the first day I saw you," she whispered, tucking Anna's hair behind her ears.

"Since the first day you saw me?" Now it was Anna's turn to be confused.

Elsa giggled softly. "I was attracted to your bright smile and your bold and brazen actions the first time I saw you."

"You did?" Anna gaped in surprise. "But – but why is it that I didn't realise it all this while?"

"I purposely ignored you and pretended that I didn't notice you because I didn't want to scare you away. Besides you were so cute when you were stalking me," Elsa teased.

Anna suddenly feel faint, all this while, she thought that _she _was the only one attracted to Elsa but apparently Elsa felt the same way towards her – and she had never realised it until now.

"Are you okay?" Elsa brushed the side of Anna's cheek with the back of hand, sending tingles of shiver down Anna's spine.

"Ye-Yes…" Anna replied, still feeling stunned.

"Good." A mischievous look came over those blue eyes and then Elsa pressed her weight against Anna, earning a nervous squeak from her. "Because the night is still young and that kiss just now was long overdue. I expect more than that."

_**The End**_


End file.
